Soul Mates
by KarmaGrace75
Summary: From the time they meet to the birth of their child. HM: A New Beginning-Rachel/Neil
1. Meeting Neil

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Summary: From the time they meet to the birth of their child and then on. HM: A New Beginning-Rachel/Neil**_

_Quick (hopefully XD) A/N: So I finally got Harvest Moon: A New Beginning and have been playing it non-stop! I named my farm Angel Farm and played as a girl (since I am one lol) with pale white skin, long dark blue hair, grey tough-girl eyes and the work outfit instead of the girl's overalls. I named her Ninian (nicknamed Nina by Neil) though because I didn't like Rachel all that much and I married Neil! The Ninian in this story has the wide eyes though, because it's more appropriate with her personality here (soft spoken, curious but frightens easily, shy, bit of a cry baby but very determined and has a slight temper). So this story only has Neil's meeting, heart events, marriage, etc… so each chapter will be a Neil event. And, yes, the cow's name is MooMoo! Real original I know, blah, blah, blah… But I have a tradition, silly as it may seem, in all Harvest Moon games, even when I start a game over, to name my first cow MooMoo and my first chicken ChiChi! Okay! …Wow…so much for a quick A/N… On with the story! XD_

_**Chapter One - Meeting Neil**_

The new farmer and owner of Angel Farm, Ninian Angelicana, pulled on her brown shoes over her white socks and using one pale white hand, pushed her long, dark blue hair out of her wide innocent looking grey eyes, before pulling on her tan work gloves to complete her farm worker's outfit. With a quick smile and nod to herself, Ninian stood and walked towards the front door.

"Mooooo."

'_What was that?' _Ninian thought pausing in step just as she was about to open the door and go outside.

"Mooooo."

'_There it is again! I'd better go see!'_

Ninian hurried out of her house and heard another 'mooooo' noise to her left. She walked over to the path that lead to Echo Village and saw a cow walking towards her. It mooed at her causing Ninian to smile and pet it.

"Aww, where'd you come from?" She cooed softly.

"Hey, you there!" Ninian jumped startled as she heard someone call to her. She looked up at the figure approaching her. "Are you Ninian?"

It was a guy, and a cute one at that! Ninian fought not to blush. He had golden hair that spiked downwards at the end and pointy dark pink eyes. He wore a dark pink and black jacket, a black shirt with white designs, black, grey and white cameo pants and black combat boots and gloves-both had silver buckles.

Ninian nodded quietly to his question as she continued to pet the cow.

"Yes, I'm Ninian." She answered shyly as he watched her pet the cow intensely.

"I'm Neil. I run the animal store in this town." He said, "Old man Dunhill sends me to give his regards."

"I see." Ninian said quietly. "And the cow?"

"Oh, this? Think of it as a contribution to you stock." Neil answered.

Ninian's eyes widened in excitement. "Really? Wow! Thank you so much!"

Neil looked alarmed at her sudden burst of excitement and turned his head away from Ninian, blushing slightly and sputtered nervously, "Don't get me wrong! It's a present from Dunhill. I'm just the messenger." He grumbled.

"Still thank you. For delivering her at least." She beamed.

Neil looked back at Ninian after several seconds. "How about picking a name?" He asked.

"Oh! Uh…" Ninian stammered, trying to think of a name. "I…I don't know. What do you think?"

"How about MooMoo?" He asked averting his gaze again with another blush.

"MooMoo? This sounds right." Ninian approved shyly. "It's perfect. Thank you."

"Hmph, I guess that will do." Neil mumbled.

The cow mooed again, happy with her new name.

"Yes, it will, won't it MooMoo." Ninian asked the animal softly.

MooMoo mooed happily again.

Neil looked thoughtful for a moment. "This one doesn't normally trust people. I had a hard time bringing her here. I think she's quite fond of you." Neil said and smiled a bit causing Ninian to smile back. Neil then glanced away and looked thoughtful again and murmured to himself slightly, "What can I do? It was her farewell gift." He glanced at Ninian, who looked a bit confused, again. "I'll give it to you as a present, but just this one time."

Neil handed Ninian three items. "Uhh-…" She started but was cut off.

"Here's a milker, a brush and a pitch fork. Use them wisely!" Neil informed her sternly.

"O-Okay! Thanks…" She mumbled.

Neil suddenly smacked his forehead, startling Ninian. "Wait a minute! Aren't you a total beginner at stock breeding? Do you even know how to take of animals?" He demanded.

"Of course I do!" Ninian huffed, glaring a bit at Neil.

Neil calmed down and nodded in satisfaction. "In that case, you're good to go!" Neil said, then once again looked thoughtful. "Should I tell you about my Animal Store?"

Ninian nodded.

"It's open from Monday to Thursday, and the hours are 10:00AM to 6:00PM." Neil said. "We're closed Friday, Saturday and Sunday, so make sure to buy everything you need beforehand."

"Okay." Ninian said.

"Also, my shop is located on the Town Plaza, so it's closed rainy days. Keep that in mind!" Neil warned.

"I will." Ninian said.

Neil nodded in satisfaction, "So, I'll be heading back. MooMoo is counting on you, so make sure you take proper care of her."

"Okay. I will, I promise!" Ninian smiled softly.

Neil only nodded in reply and then took his leave.


	2. Black Heart: Hard-Working

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Summary: From the time they meet to the birth of their child and then on. HM: A New Beginning-Rachel/Neil**_

_**Chapter Two - Black Heart**_

Ninian walked up to Neil's house and knocked on the door. When no one came to the door after a few minutes, Ninian shrugged to herself and turned away. She was about to walk away when she heard someone arguing within the house. Curiosity got the best of her and she opened the door and let herself in. She saw a blue hair man arguing with Neil and walked forward a bit to listen.

'_I wonder what they're arguing about..?' _Ninian wondered.

Neil looked angrier than usual as he glared down at the blue haired man. "Like I said, it was a mistake to sell to you!"

'_What…?' _Ninian blinked.

"Hah! Some shopkeeper you are!" The blue haired man yelled. "I'll never buy animals from you again!"

Ninian saw Neil grit his teeth and close his eyes in frustration. "That's fine by me. I'll never sell animals to someone like you again!"

Neil turned his back to the blue haired man.

"Gah… what a waste of time this was." The blue haired man muttered angrily.

The blue haired man turned around and almost ran into Ninian. "Hey, out of my way! I'm leaving!" He yelled and shoved Ninian aside.

Ninian landed on the floor with a yelp and a slight whimper. Tears came to her eyes. The man huffed and left. Ninian got up from the floor, brushed her clothes off, wiped the tears from her eyes and walked hesitantly over to Neil.

"Neil…?" She asked softly.

Neil jumped startled and whirled around. He relaxed from his tense posture when he saw it was only Ninian. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"What were you and that guys fight about?" Ninian asked in her usual quiet and soft toned voice.

"This has nothing to do with you. Just leave me alone." Neil demanded.

Ninian huffed, glaring at Neil and stood up straighter. He blinked in surprise. Usually Ninian wouldn't stand up to him. Normally she'd start tearing up when he spoke in harsh tone at her and then run off, leaving him by himself. He always felt a guilty about how he treated her and always wondered why the heck she hung out with him and gave him so many presents when he would usually scowl at her or be mean to her. He really hated making her cry but due to his anti-social-ness he didn't know how to talk to her.

"No! That guy just shoved me to the ground. I want to know why he was angry enough to do that!" Ninian demanded raising her voice slightly. Tears came to her eyes again and she whimpered again.

Neil looked alarmed and nervous so he stammered out, "Don't make that face! You're acting like _I_ was picking on you!"

"Then tell me what wrong…!" Ninian sniffled.

"Okay. Okay. You win!" Neil sighed with unease and looked at Ninian warily. "You'll leave me alone if I tell you about it, right?"

Ninian wiped away her tears and nodded smiling.

"That guy with the bad attitude who was in here before is a customer of mine." Neil explained. "He came to complain about a cow I sold to him."

"Why?" Ninian asked curiously.

"You want to know why?" Neil asked incredulously.

Ninian nodded. Neil sighed.

"It seems the cow I sold him got sick." Neil answered. "He seems to think I sold him a sickly cow on purpose."

Ninian furrowed her brow. "Did you?"

Neil shook his head no, "I asked him how he's been looking after the cow, and it turns out he's been treating it really badly." He ignored Ninian's gasped of horror. "So it quickly descended into a fight. Pretty bad of him, right?" Neil gave Ninian a reassuring look. "But he's gone now, anyway, so everything's okay." Neil looked thoughtful suddenly.

Ninian still looked troubled though, "What about the sick cow?" She asked worriedly breaking Neil out of his thoughts again.

"Huh? What was that?" He asked

"What about the sick cow, Neil? She'll die if she doesn't get any medicine!" Ninian said looking on the verge of tears again.

Neil's eyes widened in realized.

"Argh, you're right! I need to give some medicine to the poor thing or it'll be done for! How could I overlook that?" Neil said, then looked determined. "Right, if I run, I can still make it!"

Without another word he grabbed some animal medicine off the self and dashed out of the house leaving Ninian, who blinked twice.

'_Might as well wait for him to come back.' _Ninian thought.

She started pacing in front of the kitchen table and a few minutes later heard the door open again. Neil came in and muttered to himself not realizing Ninian was still there. "Phew, I'm worn out!"

"Neil, you're back!" Ninian said smiling.

He jumped startled and looked over at Ninian. "What, you're still here?"

Ninian rolled her eyes in annoyance, "So how did it go? What happened?"

"Huh? You want to know what happened?" Neil asked.

Ninian nodded excitedly. Neil sighed.

"I took some animal medicine to him, that's what happened." Neil said flatly.

Ninian pouted at his tone. Neil rolled his eyes again.

"I also gave him some advice on how to better look after the cow. It might not make a difference but at least I tried." He further explained.

Ninian gave a soft smile. "I'm sure it will make a difference."

Neil scowled and blushing, looked away. "What're you smiling for, eh?" He mumbled.

He looked back at Ninian with a faint blush, "T-Thanks for that, anyway."

"Oh… Um, for what?" Ninian blinked looked confused.

Neil closed his eyes stubbornly and explained, "If you hadn't been here I don't think I would have given that poor cow a second thought. I was so angry!"

"Ohhh! Well, okay, you're welcome!" Ninian said tilting her head to the side and closing her eyes with a grin.

Neil blushed at how cute she looked and sputtered out, "Y-You've got work to do, too, right? Go on, get out of here! I'm busy too."

"Alright, alright! See ya later, Neil!" Ninian giggled.

"See you later." Neil nodded in agreement with a small smile.

He walked away from Ninian and towards the back of his house. Ninian smiled and left, heading back to her farm to play with her animals.


	3. Purple Heart: The True Neil

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Summary: From the time they meet to the birth of their child and then on. HM: A New Beginning-Rachel/Neil**_

_A/N: Edit-thanks Gyarii for pointing out the wrong name :)_

_**Chapter Three - Purple Heart**_

After Ninian had helped with the angry customer and sick cow, she had started letting herself in Neil's house and loved to, more or less, surprise him with a visit. Though Neil would scowl and mutter to himself, both of them knew he didn't mind and welcomed her surprise visits. He even told her how he loved music and played the bass guitar. When she asked if he'd play for her, he laughed slightly and patted her head saying, "It'll take more than just you asking, I can tell you that! Silly!" Ninian had pouted about it all day, eventually to the point where he sighed, long and deep, and then told her maybe one day in the future he'll play for her, which successfully cheered her back up.

It was sunny out as Ninian walked up to Neil's house and let herself in. She nearly crashed into a surprised looking Rod as he was on his way out.

"Rod? Ah, hi! S-Sorry, about that!" Ninian apologized nervously.

Rod laughed waving it off, "Hello, Ninian. Are you here to see Neil too?"

"Y-Yes, I-I wanted to give him th-this." Ninian answered shyly, showing Rod a jug of milk.

Rod raised his eyebrows and ginned knowingly, which Ninian blushed at and then looked down at the floor like she always did when she was nervous or being really shy, and then nodded, "I was walking my dog and dropped in to see him on my route."

"That's nice." Ninian smiled, looking up at him again, thankful that he changed the subject.

Rod grinned again, "Neil's inside the house. I'm going home to pick up something I forgot. See you later."

Ninian nodded, "Nice seeing you today." She said softly.

He waved and left out the door. Ninian looked at the floor again and sighed uneasily. She then walked over towards Neil's room but hearing a dog's sudden bark she looked up in surprise and then as soon as her mind registered the scene, she smiled softly.

Neil had his back to her and was petting and playing with a dog.

"Hey, you're a cutie, aren't you!" Neil cooed. "Rod's just gone to get something he forgot. Don't worry, we'll wait for him to come back together."

The then dog saw Ninian and ran over to her.

"Hey, wait! Hold on!" Neil laughed and turned around.

Ninian quickly hid her smile. Neil looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He blushed and looked embarrassed.

"H-Hey, how long have you been standing there for? You s-surprised me!" He stammered, scowling.

"Hi, Neil." Ninian greeted, "I didn't mean to startle you…" Neil gave her a flat look and she quickly added, "…this time! I swear!"

She laughed nervously. Neil then walked over to stand right in front of Ninian. He crossed his arms to look more intimidating and looked down at her accusingly.

"Fess up, how long have you been standing there?" He demanded, "You didn't see…see any of that, did you?"

Ninian looked nervous for a second but then put on her best innocent look and shook her head no. "I just got here."

Neil glared her down for a few minutes, and just when Ninian thought she was going to crack under pressure, he eased up and uncrossed him arms.

"Good." He said looking relieved. "Forget I said anything."

Ninian nodded and giggled a bit, "Alright, alright! Here this is for you."

Ninian handed Neil the jug of milk. Neil nodded his thanks.

"Rod left me here with his dog. Not for too long, just a little while." Neil said and then looked annoyed. "I've got a lot of over things to do, though! I don't have time for this."

Ninian raised an eyebrow, but her eyes held amusement.

"I fact, I was just about to go and drop his dog back off at Rod's house. Do you want to come along?"

Ninian smiled, "Sure! Why not?"

Neil nodded, "Let's go then." He turned to the dog, "Come on, doggy. We're not leaving you behind."

The dog barked happily and followed Ninian and Neil outside.

…_**.**__**H**__**.**__**M**__**.**__**:**__**.**__**A**__**.**__**N**__**.**__**B**__**.…**_

Rod shouted in triumph. "There it is!" He exclaimed, "Right, I'd better get back to Neil's place."

Suddenly the door opened, startling Rod a bit. Ninian walked in, followed by his dog and Neil.

"Hey? What are you doing here?" He asked, looking confused and started walking over to the three of them. "I was just about to come back over."

Neil scowled and spoke, "I'm bringing your dog back. A dog needs a master, after all! I can't do you favors all day long!"

Rod looked at Ninian and raised an eyebrow, to which she shrugged back, but Rod saw a bit of amusement shining in her eyes, and looked back at Neil.

"What're talking about?" Rod asked confused. "You're the one who said you'd look after my dog while I came back to get this."

"Enough double talk!" Neil said scowling and stubbornly looked away. "I've no idea what you're talking about! Here's your dog. I'm going home."

Neil turned to face Ninian, "See you later," He said to her and then glanced at Rod and added, "Both of you."

He then turned around and quickly left the house. It was silent for a few seconds before Rod turned back to Ninian.

"What's up with Neil?" He asked her.

Ninian burst into a fit soft giggles.

"When you left, I went over to Neil's room and saw him playing with your dog. He didn't notice me until the dog saw me and ran over to me. Neil then started acting all flustered and demanded me to tell him if I saw anything. Even though I did, I told him that, no, I didn't see anything. He was bit embarrassed, I guess." Ninian explained with amusement still glittering in her eyes.

"You saw him playing with my dog?" Rod laughed a little bit. "I guess he _was_ embarrassed at getting seen."

Ninian hummed in agreement.

"He must know you saw him and came here to hide his embarrassment." Rod said. "He's got a bit of a sharp tough so it can be hard to tell, but he's actually a really kind guy."

Ninian nodded in understanding, "I know he is." She said softly.

Rod looked happy, "I'm glad he's got someone else who understands him now, anyway." Rod grinned, "I know this sounds a little odd coming from me, but I hope you'll be a good friend to Neil."

"Of course!" Ninian said, smiling widely. "I know he's a good guy deep down. I'll just have to work hard to get him to show that more often." She looked determined. "I'll see you later, Rod! Have a good rest of your day!"

Rod grinned and laughed, agreeing completely and bid Ninian a good day as she excitedly ran out of his house.


	4. A Confession

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Summary: From the time they meet to the birth of their child and then on. HM: A New Beginning-Rachel/Neil**_

_A/N: I made it so I had the reverse confession, where Neil confesses to me, instead of me confessing to Neil. Everything Neil says is what he says in the game, expect for the very last sentence in this chapter. I added that myself, haha! Wow! I got this chapter and the last one up pretty quickly! -Is totally proud of herself- XD I want to ask my reader that you all please, leave a review after you've read each chapter! It'll be much appreciated!_

_**Chapter Four - A Confession**_

Ninian was bored so she decided to pay Neil a visit. She walked from her farm, into town and to Neil's house, where she then let herself in. She saw Neil in the corner of his house where he kept his animal tools. He looked to be deep in thought.

"Neil…? Everything alright?" Ninian asked softly, but still managed to make him jump in surprise.

He turned around and faced her. He didn't look at her as he opened his mouth to reply, but hesitated. Ninian smiled patiently. He finally looked at her, scratching the back of his head nervously and said, "Hey there, Ninian. Perfect timing. There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Okay, and what's that?" Ninian asked.

Neil looked a bit uncomfortable and looked away, closing his eyes. "Hmm… It's a little difficult to tell you here." He mumbled. "Let's head for the mountaintop."

"Alright, that's fine." Ninian nodded smiling softly.

Ninian followed Neil outside and walked next to him through the plaza-waving hello to Dunhill as they pasted him, into the woods-where she moved closer to him and grabbed onto his arm since the noises in the woods always made her a bit uneasy, and finally to the Harvest Goddess Spring on the mountaintop.

They stood there in silence facing the spring for a while. Neil looked over at Ninian. "…"

Ninian sensed his watching her and turned to face him. "Neil?"

He jumped slightly, "Ah, I've been staring at you. My bad." He mumbled.

"It's okay." Ninian assured him warmly, "What did you want to ask me?"

Neil suddenly looked really nervous.

"Um… Well, Ninian, so is there anyone you're interested or want to, you know, go out with?" Neil started nervously and blushed.

Ninian gasped, blushing and her eyes widened. _'Is he…?'_

"I-If not, then maybe I could be that guy?" Neil asked softly, making eye contact with Ninian.

Ninian froze and struggled to get her answer out. Neil was getting more and more nervous in her silence, when finally Ninian reacted. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"I was hoping you'd ask me out. Yes, Neil, I'd love for you to be my boyfriend." Ninian said as Neil wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

Ninian pulled away, ignoring Neil's confused look and dug around her bag. She smiled in triumph and handed the commitment ring she bought the other day to Neil. "Here, take it."

"I-I see. I suppose that means we'll try dating each other." Neil said blushing, as he accepted the ring from her. "But… I don't really have any idea how to proceed from here."

He was quiet as he thought for a moment, "Ah, yes. Don't people normally change what they call each other at times like this?"

"I suppose." Ninian agreed.

Neil tried to think of something but couldn't, "Can't really think of something myself right now." Neil said. "How about you? Do you want me to call you something else?"

"You can call me, Nina, if you like." Ninian said smiling softly and then a slight faraway look appeared in her eye. "It's a very special name to me that only very few people call me by. Only certain people, like those who are extremely special and mean the world to me, can call me that."

Neil smiled, "All right, I've got it." He said, "Call me what you wish." Ninian smirked a bit but he scowled and quickly added, "But no funny names! Okay?"

Ninian closed her mouth with a pout, but then giggled, "Alright! No funny, names, I promise."

Neil shook his head mock sternness and then smiled adoringly at her. He pulled her into a hug. "Well, it seems that's decided." He pulled back, "I'll be heading home now. See ya, Nina." He smiled saying her nickname.

Neil turned around and started walking back down the mountain.

"Okay, see later, Pookie-Bear!" Ninian called loudly.

She laughed as he cringed, nearly tripping over his own feet as he whipped around with a glare. Ninian smiled brightly at him and giggled as she saw him mutter something to himself before he turned back around and left without anymore incident.

"What the heck did I get myself into…?"


	5. Green Heart: Reason of Kindness

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Summary: From the time they meet to the birth of their child and then on. HM: A New Beginning-Rachel/Neil**_

_A/N: I'm am sooo sorry for not updating in sooo long! The internet at the place I've been staying at for the last three months stopped working like just a few days after I posted Chapter Four and they just NOW had someone come out to have it fixed. The major idiots had put in a new WiFi system, but not a new satellite and the two had been conflicting and not working with each other! I mean it's not that hard to figure that would happen! Sorry everyone, I'm just ranting and mad that I've had no internet for a long time AND kept you guys waiting… So anyways here it finally is: Chapter Five!_

_**Chapter Six - Green Heart**_

It was a cold winter day as one of Neil's cows had broken loose from the pen. It had made its way deep into the forest when Neil had noticed it was missing and went after it. The brown and white jersey cow had started making it way up to the mountain.

Neil ran up to the path panting and out of breath. He stopped for a moment and kneeled over placing his hand on his knees as he tried to get his breath back. He straightened up.

"H-Hey! Wait a moment!" He panted.

…

Ninian had just given an offering to the Harvest Goddess and made her way to the forest. As she walked down the path and made a left to get to the forest she smiled to herself. She pushed her newly dyed brown hair away from her eyes as she looked around. She loved seeing all the different kinds of animals. She walked past some birds, a couple wild pigs, a cow… _'Wait a moment! A cow?!'_

Ninian whirled around and looked again to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. She _was_ just a bit tired from all the work she did today after all. She rubbed her eyes and tilted her head in confusion. There really _was _a cow!

She then heard the crunching of fast footsteps in the snow approaching her and the familiar voice that always brought butterflies to her stomach and a smile to her face. She turned around to see her boyfriend running towards her, a distressed look on his face.

"Quick, Nina. Grab her!" Neil shouted urgently.

"Oh! Um…" Ninian stammered and she turned around again, only to see that the cow had gotten too far ahead for her to get to quickly.

"Oh brother! You've got the reactions of a geriatric! So slow!" Neil insulted.

Tears sprang to Ninian's eyes as Neil ran up to her.

He continued to insult her, "And you call yourself a farmer? I can't believe you!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Ninian cried and sniffled.

She then let out a sob as she buried her face in her hands and cried.

"You're such a jerk!" Ninian yelled angrily as Neil started from one of her rare outbursts and then looked guilty.

She made a moved to run past Neil but he quickly caught her wrist and yanked her gently back to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him. Ninian didn't fight back but pressed her face into his chest and cried.

"…Okay, that was going too far." Neil said softly. "It's my fault for letting her get away from me to start with."

Ninian sniffed and pulled back a little, although Neil still kept one of her hands in his. Neil lifted his free hand and wiped away the remaining tears. Ninian gave him a small smile and Neil knew he was forgiven.

"I guess it might be asking a lot, but do you think you could help me catch her again?" Neil asked sheepishly.

Ninian nodded and softly replied, "I'll help."

Neil looked relieved and smiled slightly, "Great, let's get going. She ran off toward the mountain peak. Let's go after her."

Neil held her hand a bit tighter and pulled her along with him. The two of them raced off toward the mountain peak. Neil suddenly slowed down to a walk and Ninian had to quickly match her pace with his to stay with him, as they reached the river.

"So tell me, why are you helping me?" Neil asked out of the blue and looked really guilty as he continued, "I'm sorry for being so nasty to you back there. Yet you stilled agreed to come along with me? It isn't like it's your cow, either. So why would you help me so easily?"

Ninian beamed up at him happily and blushed, "Because I like you, Neil!"

"What? You like me?" Neil asked blushing.

Ninian giggled and gave him a 'duh' look and then smiled wider. Neil looked away embarrassedly

"What are you, soft in the head?" Neil grumbled, "Why would you say something like that here? Don't mess with me!"

Neil let go of her hand and walked ahead angrily. Ninian stared after him sadly and then looked down at the ground dejectedly.

Neil turned around after a few steps, "Hey, what're you doing? You're going to help me?"

Ninian looked up and saw how red Neil's face was and how nervous he looked. _'Oh! So he was embarrassed, not angry.'_

Ninian nodded at him. "Yes…"

"Come on then! We're going to get left behind!" Neil said.

Ninian smiled slightly and caught up with him.

…

They made it to the Harvest Goddess pond when Neil spotted the runaway cow.

"Hey, there she is." Neil whispered so as not to frighten the cow. Then he came up with a plan. "You take the left. I'll take the right."

Ninian nodded, "Got it." She replied quietly.

Neil signaled with his fingers 3…2…1…

"Go!" He commanded.

Ninian and Neil dashed forward and pounced, each grabbing their side of the cow's collar so she wouldn't get away.

"We did it!" Ninian cheered.

"Great! Got her!" Neil agreed.

Neil secured a rope around her neck and held onto it as Ninian walked over behind the cow. Neil turned to face her.

"Nina, thank you. You really helped me out. Thanks." Neil said gratefully. "I was really happy you came along."

"Of course, Neil! You're welcome!" Ninian said happily, "I'm always happy to help you, Neil!"

Neil smiled shyly and looked away blushing. "And… I was happy with what you said back there, too. Thanks."

Ninian blushed and smiled. "I really meant it, Neil. I like you." She said softly.

"I like you too." Neil replied smiling back at her.

Ninian giggled, throwing her arms around Neil and hugging him tightly. She pulled back and beamed up at him again.

Neil's face was tomato red as he stumbled to say something.

Finally he grumbled, "Hey don't smile like that!"

Ninian just giggled again.

"I'm taking the cow home." He said.

Then after looking thoughtful for a moment, "You take care on your own way back, okay?"

He gave her a stern and meaningful look, obviously referring to a Winter 2nd when Ninian had slipped on some ice that was on one of the fish trap rocks. She had fallen in the freezing cold river and fought against the fast currents, only barely managing to pull herself out of the river and back onto the snowy bank where she passed out exhausted. She was thankfully found moments later by none other than Neil, who had decided to take a walk around the river. She had caught a small cold and was forced to stay in bed and be nursed back to perfect health by Neil. Thankfully the villagers had helped take care of her farm while she was out of commission for a couple of days.

Ninian scowled, "Don't. Remind. Me!" She grumbled, "I swear I won't slip and fall in the river this time."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and amusement before she leaned over and pecked Neil on the check. She pulled back smiling at his flush and embarrassed look.

"See ya later, sweetie!" She called as she ran as carefully as she could down the path.

Neil shook his head slowly with a small smile on his face, although he furrowed his brow in amusement and irritation when moments later he heard a loud "Kyaaa!" and a louder splash. Neil sighed as he walked forward pulling the cow along with him. He decided to go find Ninian, fish her out of the river before she gets sick again and drag her with him to put the cow back in its pen and then to her home to avoid any_ more_ accidents that he _should_ have known where going to happen.


	6. Starry Night (Dating)

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Summary: From the time they meet to the birth of their child and then on. HM: A New Beginning-Rachel/Neil**_

_A/N: Well at least being without the internet made it so I was able to get a few of these chapters typed up to post all at the same time. And I had a brilliant idea but I'm going to have to rearrange some of the chapters to pull it off. __That's also why some of the Chapter numbers in the titles are out of order!_

_Anyway…Bonus Chapter! I might do the version of when you go with Neil as 'just friends' too. But I'll have to rearrange a few chapters to do so._

_**Chapter Seven - Starry Night (Dating)**_

…Winter 23rd…

Ninian woke up and looked at the clock groggily. It was 6:00AM. Her eyes then widened as realization hit her. Tomorrow was the Starry Night Festival! She hurried out of bed, got dressed and rushed to Neil's house wanting to make sure she didn't forget to ask him to go celebrate it with her.

Ninian opened Neil's front door and let herself in. She looked around and saw Neil awake and sitting on his bed, thankfully fully clothed. Neil looked over at her with a surprised face when he heard her footsteps as she approached him. He stood up and faced her with a small smile.

"What's up, Nina? What are you doing here so early?" He asked. "You surprised me. What happened?"

"Hi, Neil." Ninian greeted softly. "Nothing happened. It's just today's the 23rd and I was hoping you wouldn't be busy tomorrow…" She trailed off and blushed, looking shy.

Neil looked confused and then a look of realization came upon his face, "Oh! Now that you mention it, tomorrow is the Starry Night Festival."

"Um…that's right." She murmured.

Neil smiled softly at her shyness and took her hand.

"Well, you know." Neil murmured quietly. "I wouldn't mind going with you."

"What was that? You wouldn't mind?" Ninian asked as she didn't quite hear him.

"Wait, what did I say? Wait, no! Geez!" He said getting a bit flustered. "I'm going! I wanted to go see the stars with you! Geez…"

"Really?" Ninian asked, beaming up at him.

Neil nodded, "We'll meet up tomorrow at 7:00PM at your house." He said. "Well that's that!"

"Okay!" Ninian agreed happily. "Well I'd better get back to work. I can't wait for tomorrow!"

Ninian pecked Neil on the lips and ran out the door and to her farm to get all her chores done.

'_We're meeting at 7:00PM. I'd better not forget.'_ Ninian thought excitedly. _'I can't wait for tomorrow!'_

…Winter 24th…

Ninian glanced at the clock and saw it was a few minutes until 7:00PM. She brushed her long hair for the millionth time, making sure it was perfect. She set her brush down and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled and walked out of the bathroom. She sat on the chair at the table and waited for Neil to arrive.

Knock, knock!

"Nina, you there?" Neil's voice called from outside.

"Yes!" Ninian called and stood up.

"I'm coming in." Neil said and opened the door.

He came in, closed the door and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, I'm here to pick you up…" He said and pulled back a little and smiled down at her. "Let's go."

"Okay." Ninian said. "I can't wait to see the stars with you!"

The two walked outside and up to the mountain top.

"Here's the summit." Neil said.

"Mhm." Ninian said and snuggled up to Neil.

During their walk to the summit, Ninian started to shiver from the cold. Neil looked down at her.

"You've been shivering for awhile now. You all right?" He asked. "You can take my coat if you're cold…"

"A-Are you s-sure?" Ninian asked. "W-Won't you be c-cold?"

Neil shook his head no and shrugged out of his coat and placed it around Ninian's shoulders.

"Thank you." Ninian said smiling warmly.

Neil nodded with a smile and then looked up. He pointed to the sky.

"Look, Nina." He said. "It's that starry sky you wanted to see."

Nina looked up and gasped, "It's beautiful!" She murmured in awe.

Neil nodded in agreement, "Lately work's been piling up…but looking at this beautiful scenery is helping me breathe easy."

"I'm glad I invited you." Ninian said, snuggling closer to Neil as he hugged her closer.

Neil looked down at her, "Yeah me, too." He said. "Besides, being up here with you is cheering me up."

"I'm glad." Ninian said, looking up at him. "I'm really happy right now!"

"It's good to see you're also having a nice time looking at the stars." Neil said.

"Mhm." Ninian said as they both looked back up at the sky.

A little while later Ninian sneezed and was shivering again. Neil looked down at her in concern.

"Guess we should head home soon. You'll catch a cold if we stay out here any longer." Neil said.

"Alright, if you insist." Ninian said.

Neil held out his hand. "Hey Nina. Give me your hand." Neil said. "It's nice to hold hands and go for a walk once in a while."

"Okay, Neil." Ninian said softly and placed her hand in his.

He gripped her hand and the two made their way down the mountain and back to Ninian's house. Once they were inside Ninian handed Neil his coat back.

"Today was fun. Thanks." Neil said smiling and accepted his coat from her.

"I agree! I had fun, too. Thank you for going with me and letting me wear your coat." Ninian said warmly as she wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her arms, trying to warm them up.

"I bet you're pretty cold. How about you grab something warm to drink then have a nice sleep…" Neil suggested.

"Okay." Ninian said and walked with Neil over to the front door. "Good night, Neil."

Ninian hugged Neil tightly and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night." He replied and left for home.


	7. Ninian's Birthday

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Summary: From the time they meet to the birth of their child and then on. HM: A New Beginning-Rachel/Neil**_

_A/N: Without even knowing it I put Ninian's birthday the same day as Iroha's birthday: Winter 5th. What's even weirder is that out of all the girls/bachelorettes Iroha's friendship points are the highest. They're like best friends!_

_Iroha: Best friends?_

_Ninian: Pssh! More like sisters_

_Iroha and Ninian: Twin sisters! (Both burst into a fit of giggles) _

_Anyways…Enjoy your bonus chapter!_

_**Chapter Eight - Ninian's 25th Birthday**_

It was late as Ninian put her animals back into the barn and brushed them down for bed. She glanced down at her wrist watch and almost flew out of the barn, seeing that she only had an hour to get ready.

Neil had something special planned at 7:00PM since was her 25th birthday today, and ironically her best friend Iroha's 25th birthday too. Anyways Ninian took a shower, dried and brushed her hair and changed into her casual dress that she asked Yuri to make her last year. It still fit her perfectly and looked great on her. She looked at the digital alarm clock on her nightstand. I was 7:00PM exact.

'_Neil should be here-'_

Knock, knock!

"Hey Nina. I'm coming in." Neil warned before the door opened.

'_-Right on time.'_ Ninian smiled and greeted and welcomed her boyfriend warmly.

Neil walked over to Ninian with a smile and leaned over to peck her on the lips. He had a plastic bag in his hand.

"Today is your birthday, right?" Neil teased, pretending to forget.

Ninian went along with it, "Of course, it is, silly!" She laughed.

Neil laughed too and lifted up one of two bags, "I've thrown a meal together, so will you share it with me?"

Ninian smiled widely, "Of course! Thank you so much, Neil!" She said throwing her arms around Neil, being mindful of both bags.

Ninian helped Neil set out all the food on the table before they both sat down to dig in.

"Wow, you made so much, Neil!" Ninian exclaimed, "It all looks great!"

Neil smiled, "I made it all myself." Neil said. "I've tried it all, too, so I think it tastes okay…"

Ninian smiled, "I'm sure I'll love it!"

"Right!" Neil laughed. "Let's dig in and find out."

The two smiled at each other and started eating. Her smiled got bigger, "It tastes great!"

Neil smiled at her and the two continued to eat and talked about their day.

When they were finished eating Neil offered to clean up since it was her special day and threatened to tie Ninian to her chair when she started protesting. When Neil was finished with the last of the dishes, he walked back over to the table. Ninian stood up.

"I've finished tidying up." He said. "From the look on your face, you enjoyed yourself." Neil sighed in relief, "Phew, I'm glad."

"I did. Thank you so much for today!" Ninian said softly, beaming up at him.

Neil smiled back and reached into the second bag. Ninian's eyes grew wide as did her smile.

"Here you go, Ninian. Your present." Neil said handing her the present. "It's nothing extravagant, but please take it."

Ninian held the present in one hand and wrapped the other around Neil. She reached up and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you so much! This was the best birthday ever!" She murmured against his lips and hugged him tightly.

Neil took the present from her and set it on the table before wrapping his arms around her again in a warm embrace. Neil looked down at her as she looked up at him.

"I know I never really say this, but I'll make an exception today." Neil murmured, his eyes shone with love. "I love you, Ninian."

Tears of happiness came to her eyes and made them glitter, "I love you, too, Neil."

They kissed again showing the other how much passion they really felt for the other. They pulled back and Neil rested his forehead against hers, with their eyes still closed. After awhile Neil pulled back commenting how late it was and that he should get going. Ninian reluctantly let him go and bid him a good night.

As she climbed into bed she thought, _'It was a wonderful birthday. Tomorrow it's back to work!'_


	8. Neil's Birthday

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Summary: From the time they meet to the birth of their child and then on. HM: A New Beginning-Rachel/Neil**_

_A/N: __I have a question for everyone!__ I'm curious about it, so answer in your review please! When you guys played the game and during yours and your boyfriend's birthday dinners, was I the only one that was like "OMG, look at all that food they made!'? I mean all the dishes cover the whole freakin' table! XD_

_**Chapter Nine - Neil's 27th Birthday**_

It was Winter 9th and almost 7:00PM as Ninian hustled around the kitchen. She was making a special surprise dinner for Neil as it was his 27th birthday today. After everything was finished cooking she packed it all in a plastic bag and headed to Neil's house. She smiled and hoped he would like her surprise.

…

Neil was in the corner of his house by his animal supplies and was in deep thought. He didn't hear his door open or the footsteps approaching behind him until the person spoke.

"Neil?"

Neil jumped slightly and turned around seeing Ninian smiling at him. He smiled back at her.

"Hey, Nina. You need me or something?" He asked.

Ninian nodded still smiling as she reached into the bag he just now noticed and pulled out a birthday cake.

"Happy birthday, Neil!" Ninian said cheerfully in her soft voice.

Neil's eyes grew wide and then he smiled.

"Could it be…" He mumbled. "You want to celebrate my birthday with me?"

"Of course, silly! There's nothing I'd rather do today." Ninian answered.

"T-Thanks!" Neil said happily.

"You're welcome!" Ninian said. "I'll go ahead and set the table."

When everything was set out the two took a seat. Neil looked at all the food in amazement.

"Look at this spread!" Neil said commenting on one of the dishes. "It all looks wonderful! Almost seems a waste to eat it." Neil winked. "Almost!"

"Th-Thanks!" Ninian stammered blushing. "I worked hard on all of this. I hope it tastes good."

Then two then dug in. Ninian saw how happy Neil looked as he ate. She felt pleased that she had caused him to be so happy.

"Nina, that was wonderful." He complimented. "So good!"

"I'm glad you liked it." Ninian said.

"I was so happy. I think I ate a little too much!" He leaned back in his chair, patting his stomach contently and laughed, "I couldn't eat another mouthful!"

Ninian giggled in delight, "I'm so glad you liked it!"

When they had finished Ninian did the dishes and packed them into her plastic bag again. Neil came up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Ninian smiled and turned around in his arm so she was facing him.

She looked at him happily as Neil smiled down at her. "Birthdays are great, aren't they?"

Ninian nodded in agreement.

"I never felt like this before we started dating. We'll do this again next year, right?" He asked.

"Of course!" Ninian answered. "We'll do this every year!"

"Then I'll have a special day to look forward to all year!" Neil said smiling happily.

"Happy birthday, Neil." Ninian murmured, "I love you!"

Ninian leaned up to kiss him lovingly. Neil kissed her back with just as much love. Ninian pulled away and smiled up at her boyfriend as he murmured how much he loved her.


	9. Yellow Heart: Change of Pace

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Summary: From the time they meet to the birth of their child and then on. HM: A New Beginning-Rachel/Neil**_

_**Chapter Ten - Yellow Heart**_

It was a pretty spring day as Ninian looked around her farm. Since it was now the first of spring she had just planted a whole bunch of turnips, potatoes, cucumbers, cabbages and some other crops and taken care of her animals. _'I wonder what Neil's doing. I should drop by for a visit…' _Ninian looked down at her overalls and wrinkled her nose at how dirty she was. _'…Maybe after I wash up and change clothes.'_

She ran inside her house, showered, dressed into her cute work clothes that she asked Yuri to make her a while back and ran out the door and all the way to Neil's. She burst through the door and crashed straight into Neil as he was leaving. She let out a startled cry, just as Neil swore in surprise, as she tumbled backwards. Though thanks to Neil's fast reflexes, he grabbed her by her elbows and steadied her. He stepped back just a bit.

"Wah, it's you, Nina?" Neil said then grew concerned at her sudden appearance, "You really surprised me! Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Ninian laughed nervously.

Neil breathed out a sigh of relief. The way she burst through the door, he really though something bad had happened.

"Good, glad to hear that." He said. "Sorry if I surprised you. I was just about to head out."

"No, it's fine. It's really my fault for my sudden appearance." Ninian said in her soft voice. "So where are you going if you don't mind my asking?"

Neil sighed and suddenly looked slightly upset and worn out. Ninian now looked worried.

"Neil-?"

"I had a little trouble, to tell you the truth." Neil confessed. "I was going to just take a walk and clear my head."

"Oh, I see…" Ninian said, disappointed that she was probably going to have to go back home.

Neil stepped closer to Ninian. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a small hopeful smile, "Do you want to come with me, Nina?"

Ninian brightened up and nodded, "I'll go with you."

Neil smiled, "Let's go." Neil placed a kiss on her forehead and murmured, "I'll take you to a really special spot today." He pulled back and looked down at her.

She smiled up at him, with a blush dusted prettily on her cheeks. Neil stepped back and took her hand in his. They left the house and made their way to the river.

Just as they had stepped on the second bridge Neil leaned down next her ear and watched her shudder as he whispered, "Catch me if you can!"

Then Neil took off running, laughing as Ninian gave a shout of "unfairness" and how he "had a head start" but did her best to follow. Neil ran to the third bridge that lead to the mountain path, but instead of crossing it, he veered to the right and stopped by a small bush by one of the waterfalls.

"Nina, this way. Come on, move it!" Neil called.

Ninian paused by a nearby tree to catch her breath.

"Get up here! It feels great!" Neil laughed.

Ninian sucked in a deep breath and quickly made her way to Neil's side.

"Neil! That wasn't funny! You're too fast…" Ninian complained.

"What? _I'm_ too _fast_?" Neil asked incredulously and then teased. "Not at all! _You're_ too _slow_, Nina!"

"That's not fair! You are, too, faster than me and you know that, yet you go ahead and tease me calling me slow." Ninian ranted for a bit more before Neil interrupted her.

He chuckled, "Oh come on. I'm just kidding!" He said. "No need to get all angry."

Ninian huffed. Neil smiled at her before turning toward the waterfall. He had a peaceful look come over him.

"This is my special spot." He said softly. "Take a look."

Ninian turned to look at the waterfall and smile replaced the pout she had worn.

"Oh, wow…" She said in amazement.

"Look at the raging water!" He pointed down off the cliff they stood at. "Really feels great to look at, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." Ninian murmured in agreement.

"When I'm here I can forget everything bad and just relax." Neil explained. "You understand what I mean, right, Nina?"

Ninian smiled serenely, "I understand totally."

Neil turned to face Ninian as she did the same. He smiled gratefully.

"I knew you would!" He said. "That's why we're together, Nina!"

Ninian beamed up at him brightly.

"Something fun did happen the other day, actually!" Neil said excitedly.

"Really? Like what?" Ninian asked.

"Let me tell you about it." Neil said and dove into his story.

…

It was hours later. The two were quiet, listening to the water rushing. The two had sat down, leaning against the bush. Sometime during Neil's story Ninian had been pulled onto his lap and his arms rested around her waist as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Neil sighed contently. "Phew…"

He looked down at Ninian. She looked so peaceful.

"I feel much better for having talked like this with you." Neil said happily, "I feel _so_ much better!"

"I'm glad, Neil!" Ninian said snuggling closer to Neil.

Neil smiled and tighten his arms around her, "You enjoyed yourself too, did you?"

"Yes, I had a lot of fun today with you!" Ninian said.

"I'm glad to hear it." Neil murmured.

Neil then got quiet and looked thoughtful. Ninian looked up at him.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

Neil looked down at her, "Hey, Nina. You really do understand me pretty well, don't you?"

"Yup, that's right." Ninian answered.

"Thanks for not asking any details." Neil said. "That made me really happy."

"You're welcome, Neil. I knew if you wanted me to know, you would have told me." Ninian said.

Neil looked back at the water with a growing blush, "If I'm worried about anything else, can I come and see you? Your smile really helps to cheer me up."

Ninian smiled softly, "Of course you can, Neil!"

"G-Great, thanks." Neil murmured smiling and after a minute said, "You can come and see me, too. I'll make you laugh."

"Really?" Ninian asked.

Neil nodded and suddenly began tickling her. Ninian shrieked and began giggling and laughing as Neil assaulted her sides and tummy with quick and accurate fingers, finding the most sensitive spots. He finally let up when she cried mercy. Both of them laughed happily. Neil stood up and offered her his hand.

"Shall we head home, anyway?" Neil asked as she took his hand and pulled her up.

"Yeah, it's getting late." Ninian confirmed.

"I'll walk you back to your house." Neil offered, taking her hand.

"Okay, thank you." Ninian accepted.

Neil brushed his free hand across her cheek and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Ninian kissed him back with as much love as he did to her. Finally they pulled back to breathe and smiled lovingly at each other.

"Let's go, Nina." Neil said.

"Mhm." Ninian hummed dreamily.

They two of them began the walk to Ninian's farm, their arms wrapped around each other tightly with loving smiles on their faces.


	10. Proposing: Our Happiness

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Summary: From the time they meet to the birth of their child and then on. HM: A New Beginning-Rachel/Neil**_

_**Chapter Eleven - Proposing**_

It was now Spring 2nd as Ninian was carefully and nervously making her way up to the mountain summit where she knew Neil would be now. She fingered the blue feather she had purchased shakily. She spotted Neil up ahead and moved her hands behind her back hiding the proposing gift.

Neil spotted her and called her over. Ninian slowly walked over to him. She stopped right in front of him, avoiding eye contact and stammered a greeting. She knew her face was beat red and turned a more darker shade when Neil looked concerned and asked if she was okay and if she was sick.

"Um… Uh… Will you…" She stammered out and suddenly just closed her eyes tightly and thrust the blue feather towards him. "M-Marry me!"

She heard him gasp in shock. She finally had the nerve to look up at him and saw he was blushing just as darkly as her and was opening and closing his mouth like a fish as he tried to force words out of his mouth.

"H-Hey wait. With me? Uhh…" He finally sputtered out. "Oh, darn it! Nina, come with me!"

He led her over right in front of the Harvest Goddess pond. He looked nervous but was smiling slightly.

"Oh man, proposing out of the blue with no warning. It's too sudden!" He said and noticing Ninian's upset frown quickly reassured her, "But I'm not saying I didn't like it, so I guess it's fine."

Ninian looked relieved and was smiling again as Neil took both of her hands.

"I couldn't imagine marrying anyone but you." He said with a smile of his own. "You feel the same way, right?"

"Of course! You're the only one for me." She said and gave him the blue feather.

He accepted it and smiled, "Ah, Nina. Let's get married." He hugged her tightly to him and then teasingly said, "The cooking will be your job. Don't you forget it."

"Yeah, yeah." Ninian laughed and pulled back a bit to look at the man she now can call her fiancée.

Ninian felt tears of happiness fall gently from her eyes as she beamed up happily at him. He reached up one hand to wipe away her tears lovingly.

"Nina, I'm happy you proposed to me." He murmured to her. "I guarantee that I'll make you happy."

Neil leaned down to kiss her as she leaned up to meet him half way. The pulled back and smiled lovingly at each other.

"Let's go, Nina." Neil said taking her hand and started to pull her towards town.

"Go where?" Ninian asked looking confused but following him.

Neil looked back at her.

"If we're going to have a wedding, we'll need the townspeople to help us out." He explained.

"Oh!" Ninian said in realization.

…

After locating and gathering Dunhill and Hana to Ninian's house, the two newly engaged couple told the good news.

"You're finally getting married, aye?" Dunhill said. "Congratulations to the both of you!"

Neil and Ninian thanked him. Then Dunhill turned to look at Neil.

"Neil… It's so good to see you happy." Dunhill said. "Remember to appreciate your family."

Neil nodded smiling.

"You two have known each other longer than most couples nowadays. You share a deep connection with each other." Hana added. "I'm sure you two will make a wonderful family. Good luck."

"Yeah, please keep watching over us from here on out, will ya." Neil said sincerely. "Oh yeah, Dunhill, can I ask you to marry us?"

"Of course. You and Ninian have done so much for me. It's the least I could do." Dunhill said proudly. "I'll do the best job I can. Is there anything else you need help with?"

"Please let me handle the wedding venue. Oh, and you two will be needing wedding attire as well." Hana said. "It's been awhile since we had a wedding. This is so exciting. You two can count on me."

"What day is good for you? I think Spring 9th would be just about right." Dunhill said. "Is that fine?"

"That's sounds good to me." Ninian agreed. "What do you think, Neil?"

"Yeah that's good." Neil said and turned to Dunhill and Hana. "I want to give this girl a nice wedding. I'm counting on you two."

Neil turned back to face Ninian, "Nina, the wedding's not far away. Be careful not to get hurt. You're the star of this wedding after all."

"I won't get hurt." Ninian said blushing softly.

Dunhill and Hana smiled at the couple and left them to start preparing for their wedding in one week's time.


	11. Wedding: Plans-The Big Day-Married Life

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Summary: From the time they meet to the birth of their child and then on. HM: A New Beginning-Rachel/Neil**_

_A/N: Dum-Da-Da-DAA! (Harvest Goddess: Hey, don't copy me!) The big chapter you've all been waiting for! Enjoy!_

_**Chapter Twelve - Preparations and Wedding Day**_

…Spring 7th…

It was two days until Ninian and Neil's wedding when Neil came over to Ninian's house with the wedding attire. Ninian was washing the dishes from breakfast.

Knock, knock!

"Good morning, Nina. I'm coming in." Neil's voice called and the door opened.

"Good morning, Neil." Ninian said finishing up and drying her hands before going over to her fiancée.

"Hey there, Nina." Neil greeted.

She smiled at him and nodded to the two long bags he had with him. "What's that you have there?"

"I got the wedding attire from Hana, so I thought I'd bring it over here." He answered. "Seems like there are a few styles, so pick which one you'd like to wear for the ceremony."

"Okay." Ninian said. "But what about yours?"

"My attire?" He asked and Ninian nodded. "I'll be in a standard tuxedo. It's your special day, so I don't want to steal your thunder."

"Ah, I see." Ninian giggled.

"But there are a few color choices that I'm having trouble deciding between." Neil said frowning. "Nina, will you pick one for me?"

"Sure!" Ninian said.

"Thanks. You're really helping me out." Neil said and then became a bit sheepish, "Besides, it's just safer if you're the one that decides!"

"I guess that's true." Ninian said and giggled. "What are the color choices?"

"Let's see, for tuxedo colors we have black, gray and white." Neil listed. "Which one do you like?"

"Hmm… Let's go with the white one." Ninian decided.

"White… Okay, got it. Sure thing if that's what you want." Neil said smiling and wink teasingly, "Look forward to me wearing it on the big day!"

Ninian giggled, "Oh, don't worry, I will!"

"Next up is your attire, Nina." Neil said and held up both bags. "What will it be? You wanna try something on?"

"Yeah, I want to get your opinion as well." Ninian said.

"All right, I brought over a couple different dresses." Neil said. "Which one do you want to try on?"

"I'll try this one first." Ninian said.

"Okay, go try it on then." Neil said

She took the first bag from him and walked off to her room. "I'll be right back!" She said and winked before she disappeared into her room.

"I'll be waiting." Neil said.

After Ninian had tried on both the lovely dress and headdress set and the chic dress and veil set and gotten jaw dropping and stuttering replies on both dresses from Neil, "…It'… Ah… It really suits you."

She was still wearing the chic dress and veil set as she decided, "I like this one best!"

"You wanna wear that set to the wedding?" Neil asked.

Ninian nodded, "I'll go with this one."

"So you'll go with that set then." He said.

Ninian went back in her room and changed into her work shorts outfit she originally had on and came back out to hand Neil the dress.

"Got it. I'll go let Hana know." Neil said. "Well, that does it for me. I'm really looking forward to the big day!" Neil lean down and pecked Ninian on the lips. "See you later, Nina." He murmured against her lips and pulled away. He smiled down at her and turned around, leaving.

…Spring 9th…

"Dearly beloved, we are here to celebrate the wedding of Ninian and Neil." Dunhill announced at the altar. "Here are the bride and groom!"

Everyone turned to see Ninian and Neil began to slowly walk up the aisle. The stopped at the altar and Dunhill looked at both of them proudly before turning to Neil.

"Neil. Do you take Ninian Angelicana to be your lawfully wedded wife, in both sickness and in health?" He asked. "Do you swear to love and think only of her, and to walk hand-in-hand with her through your new life together?"

"Of course I do." Neil replied. "I will love only you Nina, and be with you forever."

Dunhill nodded and faced Ninian now. He smiled at her.

"Ninian. Do you take Neil Everheart to be your lawfully wedded husband, in both sickness and in health?" Dunhill asked. "Do you swear to love and think only of him, and to walk hand-in-hand with him through your new life together?"

Ninian had tears in her eyes as she answered, "I do, with all my heart and soul." She replied. "I will love only you Neil, and be with you forever."

Dunhill nodded and faced the two of them, "You may kiss the bride…" He said to Neil.

Ninian and Neil faced each other. Neil wrapped his arms around Ninian's waist and smiled at her as Ninian wrapped her arms around Neil's neck and smiled at him. They leaned towards each other and kissed sweetly and lovingly. They pulled apart and smiled at each other as the villagers all cheered and clapped.

"Dearly beloved! We have witnessed the joining of a new husband and wife!" Dunhill said proudly over all the cheers. "Let us send them off into their new life with a _loud_ round of appolause!"

The villagers all cheered and clapped even louder. Some yelled things like "Good luck!" and "Take care of each other!".

Ninian and Neil began walking down the aisle, away from the altar. When they reached the end the was a flash of white light and the Harvest Goddess, Aaron and Alice appeared.

Neil looked shocked and was speechless as Ninian smiled at the goddess.

"Dum-Da-Da-DAA! My heartfelt congratulations, Ninian." Harvest Goddess said. "What a wonderful wedding this is!"

"Congratulations, Ninian." Aaron said. "That dress looks so lovely on you. You look so beautiful!"

"Hee hee. You look so happy." Alice said. "Today is all about you, so make the most of it."

"Thank you all." Ninian said happily.

"I'll send you musical blessings to commemorate your wedding." Harvest Goddess said and waving her hand gracefully. "Here you are!"

Invisible bells rang all over the festival grounds as Ninian and Neil turned to face each other.

"It's a little embarrassing, but it's great to have so many people celebrating." He looked at the goddess and the harvest sprites and smiled before looking at Ninian again. "I'm so happy."

"It is wonderful, isn't it?" Ninian said. "I'm glad you're happy. I am too."

…

Neil and Ninian walked into their home on Ninian's farm. Neil wrapped his arms around Ninian's waist from behind and placed his chin on her left shoulder. She leaned back against him and placed her hands on his.

"Boy. We're finally home!" He sighed contently. "It's great that the wedding ceremony turned into a celebration party, but it makes for one long wedding day!"

"I agree. But it was fun." Ninian said softly.

Neil hummed in agreement. "We're finally alone." He murmured. "I prefer the quiet, to be honest."

"To be honest…me too." Ninian agreed and giggled a bit.

Neil chuckled a bit and kissed her neck softly. "Oh, yeah. Now that we're married, do you want me to change what I call you?" He asked against her skin.

"No, you can still call me Nina, if you want to." Ninian replied.

Neil nodded against her neck. "Right let's decide some things about our life together from tomorrow!"

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" Ninian said as she pulled away and turned to face Neil smiling.

"Nina, you've got your hands full with the farm so I'll handle the house work!" He said and then muttered to himself, "Not sure how good I'll be at it…"

Ninian giggled but said, "You don't have to…" Neil placed a finger on her lips halting her protest.

"Having said that, I'll do whatever I can to help out." Neil said and removed his finger from her lips.

Ninian shook her head in disbelief but smiled nonetheless.

"Shall we take it in turns to cook meals? That's probably the toughest job." Neil mused.

"That sounds fair." Ninian agreed.

"Good!" Neil said smiling. "So breakfast will be between 6 and 8 AM, lunch will be between noon and 2 PM and dinner between 7 and 9 PM. If you want to eat with me search the table over there during these times. We will decide then if I will make it or if you want to make it, Nina. If we aren't going to eat together then we can both get our own meals, okay?"

"Okay, sounds good." Ninian said.

"Also, I'll do what I can to help you out." Neil said. "Do you think collecting items from the river and forest would be any good?"

"That would be a big help!" Ninian said.

"Okay, fine. I'll be busy with the shop during the week, so I can only help on Saturday and Sunday." Neil warned. "Sound good?"

"Yes, sounds like a plan." Ninian agreed.

"If you need any help with anything just talk to me on the day before." Neil said.

"Okay." Ninian agreed.

"I think that covers everything!" Neil said.

Ninian nodded and then yawned suddenly causing Neil to smile amusedly.

"It's getting late. Time to turn it." Neil said as he led Ninian to their bed. "We're going to have a great life together, Nina!"

"Mmm. Yes, we will." Ninian said and kissed her husband before both newlyweds climbed into their bed and fell asleep holding each other closely.


	12. Surprising News

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Summary: From the time they meet to the birth of their child and then on. HM: A New Beginning-Rachel/Neil**_

_A/N: Gah! I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't updated this story in soooooooo long! I lost interest in HM:ANB when some other games (Pokemon Black/White 2 and Fire Emblem: Awakening, etc) came out and I've been playing them. But I came back to HM:ANB every now and then and am now going to upload the next chapter-**WHICH WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER** (unless I feel like uploading the child/family event after the birth event)-as soon as I can! Please read and review! Your reviews make me really, really happy! So a great big THANK YOU to everyone who has!_

_**Chapter Thirteen - Surprising News**_

It was about a month and seven days after Ninian and Neil's wedding. Ninian however wasn't feeling too well. She shook her head trying to dispel the dizziness. She groaned and placed her hand to her head. Neil looked over at her from by the table and furrowed his brow in concern. He set down the dirty dishes he was gathering and walked over to her.

"What's wrong, Nina?" He asked and then noticed how pale and worn out she was. "You look terrible!"

"I…ughh…" She managed to force out before she pitched forward right into Neil.

He let out a startled and panicked yelp as he caught her.

"Oh no! Hang in there, Nina!" He cried desperately. "Nina!"

He quickly gathered her up in his arms and bolted to Dr. Klaus's clinic.

…

Ninian, now conscious, was sitting on a stool in front of Dr. Klaus with Neil hovering over her at her side.

"What the heck just happened, Dr. Klaus? What's wrong with Nina?" He demanded and then looked panicked. "Don't tell me her life is at risk!"

"Neil…" Ninian murmured grabbing his hand in an attempt to calm him.

Dr. Klaus snorted at his over dramatics.

"What is this nonsense you talk about?" He scoffed. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with her, or with her baby."

Both Ninian and Neil froze in shock as both their eyes widened and their jaws dropped simultaneously.

"B-Ba… Baby? I'm…I'm…_pregnant_?" Ninian stuttered in astonishment.

Neil just stood there, stock still in shock, his mouth opening and closing but no words coming out.

Dr. Klaus looked half amused, half annoyed as he nodded, addressing Ninian.

"You are pregnant. You two are going to be parents!" He confirmed with a smile. "Congratulations!"

Neil finally composed himself enough to speak. He shook his head in wonder but was smiling none-the-less.

"Wow, I'm astonished… we're having… a kid?" Neil murmured still in a slight daze. "My hands are shaking from this news!"

Ninian squeezed his hand tighter causing him to look down at her with a soft, joyful look. She beamed back at him, practically glowing with joy and excitement.

"I'm so excited and so happy right now, Neil!" She said.

Dr. Klaus cut in before Neil could reply, "It is natural to rejoice, but there are several matters that you must treat with utmost care during early pregnancy." He warned in a serious tone causing both soon-to-be-parents to give the doctor their full attention.

He stared intently at Ninian, "Do not strain yourself until everything is stable." He said. "Rest as often as possible." He turned his intent stare to Neil, "Neil, you must care diligently for her."

Neil nodded and the three continued to talk about Ninian's pregnancy, what to expect and the like.

…

Ninian walked into their home with Neil not too far behind her. She turned around to look at him and giggled lightly. His once excited look was now a nervous and very watchful look.

"Uhm… how… how are you feeling?" He stuttered anxiously. "Don't hold anything back, just tell me!"

"I'm fine, Neil." She answered still practically glowing.

Neil smiled softly, "Nina, I'm so thrilled with your pregnancy!" He said. "And happy, too, of course!" He pulled her close to him in a gentle and loving embrace. "I must work harder from now on."

Ninian just snuggled closer to her husband as he murmured sweet nothings and pressed kiss after kiss onto her forehead. She was delighted that they were going to have a baby. She knew both she and Neil couldn't wait for his or her arrival.


	13. A New Family

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Summary: From the time they meet to the birth of their child and then on. HM: A New Beginning-Rachel/Neil**_

_A/N: And here it is! The last chapter (unless I decide to upload the child/family events after the birth event)! Your reviews make me really, really happy! So, a great big THANK YOU to everyone who has!_

**Gyarii**

**TheOneMagic**

**HersheyChoco101**

**BriHawaii**

**Konri Kari**

**mamegoma 123 3**

**Jesia**

_A/N: Thank you all for reviewing and thank you to those who read and followed this story! If I have missed anybody's name as a reviewer then I sincerely apologize and thank you so much! Anyways as always, please read and review!_

_**Chapter Fourteen – A New Family**_

Neil paced back and forth behind the divider. He paused when he heard Dr. Klaus speaking to his wife.

"Ninian, push harder! It's almost over!" The doctor encouraged.

"Arrrgh!" Ninian cried out in pain.

"Just a little more!" Dr. Klaus said. "One last push!"

"ARRRGH!" Ninian cried out again.

Neil began to pace again, now faster and more nervously. He suddenly froze when he heard baby's cry. His baby's cry. He smiled and felt tears pricking at his eyes when he heard his newborn child's cry and then Dr. Klaus's announcement.

"The baby is here." The doctor announced. "Look, you have a healthy little baby boy!"

…

Neil and Ninian stood next to the bed admiring their newborn son as Dr. Klaus stood at the foot of it.

"I am very pleased that the baby was born safe and sound." Dr. Klaus said. "Congratulations!"

Ninian smiled tiredly as Neil spoke, "Thanks for all you help, Dr. Klaus."

"Yes, thank you." Ninian said softly.

"A boy?" Neil smiled fondly at his new son. "Well, make sure you grow up to be a reliable young man."

"He will. We'll be sure of it." Ninian said.

Neil turned to his wife and smiled, "Nina, you've been struggling for the last nine months. Thank you for giving birth to my child. I'm glad you're the mother of my child."

Ninian nodded and smiled again with a bit of a blush dusted on her cheeks. She tiredly leaned her head on Neil's shoulder, in which he placed his arm around her waist and leaned his head on top of hers. Both of the looked down at their newborn son lovingly.

Dr. Klaus cleared his throat, "I understand you must be very tired, but could you choose a name for the child? I must fill out the birth certificate."

Neil frowned a bit, "I'm not good at picking names." He said and then looked at Ninian, "How about you, Nina?"

"Oh, well, how about Nathan? I've always kind of liked that name." Ninian said and smiled softly.

Neil smiled, "Nathan… That's not bad, Nina." He said, nodding and looked at his son again. "Nathan, I'll work really hard for the both of you."

"We both will for each other." Ninian agreed.

**THE END!**

_A/N: Well, that's it, unless I decide to write the child/family events too. But for now this story is completed! I might actually make those events the sequel for this story. Maybe I should title it _**Playmates**_! Haha! Thanks for sticking around and I apologize for taking so long to update and finish this. And Jesia, yes I am aware of the four choices ;) Hope to you all in my future fics and please__** REVIEW!**_


End file.
